Dare
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: It's Kara's 21st birthday and Jimi and Jana have been invited. All is going well till Kara dares Jimi..


**Jimi Pov**

It was Kara's 21st birthday and she had invited everyone. And everyone managed to come including Maddy and Rhydian who were presently snogging at the drinks bar. I was chatting away to Liam and Sam who both had cool new jobs, Liam as a wildlife researcher and Sam as a football coach. I was still carrying on my father's business which I despised and discreetly envied Liam and Sam's freedom.

Maddy and Rhydian had gone on to do well for themselves, Rhydian as an artist and Maddy as a lawyer. Tom and Shannon were arguing over a game of darts like an old married couple.

They were also dating, again.

Katrina came over with drinks to serve us and I could Liam checking her out as he took his shot of wine. Kara rushed over to tell us about the party games that would begin in a few minutes.

"Party games? Come on we ain't kids!" Sam moaned.

"It's my party and we are playing Truth or Dare,end of! You should be grateful that, Katrina managed to sort out the Kafe for this party!"

I rolled my eyes, "This better be interesting.."

"It will be interesting! Besides Sam I think Kay is checking you out, but don't tell her I said!"

Sam blushed deeply and I sniggered as we walked over to the others who were sat in a circle.

"Love is in the air!" Liam sang.

"Shut up," I told him on behalf of Sam.

"Jealous are we?" he teased back.

Kara screeched at the top of her voice and we shut up.

"Right let's begin.. Where's Jana?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jana Pov<strong>

I was late. I had been out for a run in the woods and completely forgot Kara's birthday. I burst in through the Kafe door and saw everyone sat in a circle staring at me.

"I'm sorry, something came up and I had to run,"I explained "Through the rain".

Kara was staring shocked at me. So was everyone now I noticed.

"What?" I asked "I said I'm sorry!"

"No it's not that, you're wearing a dress!" Kara smiled "An actual proper dress!"

I looked down at myself and briefly remembered digging around in my cupboard for something decent and chucking it on.

A figure-hugging skin tight black dress with long sleeves that drooped over my shoulders. I remembered Maddy buying it for me after saying it suited me a couple of years back, and realised how short it was now that I had grown taller.

With the dress I had my usual scruffy brown boots on with no socks. My long red hair hung wet over my shoulders and my hurried make up had made my eyes look weird and smoky.

"So I am" I muttered shortly before joining the circle next to Maddy and Tom.

I looked down embarrassed wishing that I had worn something else instead.

"You look lovely, didn't I buy that for you um..2 years back?" Maddy whispered to me.

I nodded.

"Well I was right weren't I? It looks great; I think Jimi might be interested in you!" She giggled.

"Why?" I asked wondering what Jimi had to do with anything.

"Just look at him"

So I looked and saw him staring at Kara explain the rules, looking rather red and avoiding my gaze.

"He's looking at Kara" I whispered.

"He was looking at you though, I think he likes you" Maddy grinned.

I ignored her.

We started playing.

I didn't know much about the game myself, but from the lousy dares I had heard from the K's, Sam, Lima and Jimi the game started to bore me.

I was about to drop off when I heard my name being called.

"Huh?"

Everybody was staring straight at me with amused expressions. Sam and Liam were snickering and Maddy kept nudging Shannon and whispering.

Confused, I straightened my back and cleared my throat, "Sorry I wasn't listening.."

Everybody groaned and muttered apart from one who's face was completely opposite. Jimi was relieved.

Kara looked straight at me,"I've just dared Jimi to kiss you".

* * *

><p>My eyes widened significantly as my head shot over in Jimi's direction and back.<p>

"And...?" I asked, hoping he had said no.

"He's going to do it. Aren't you Jimi?" Sam teased.

I couldn't bring myself to look Jimi in the eyes. "I'm sorry" he muttered from across the room.

I was angry.

"Tough. Cos you are NOT kissing me! I won't let you"

"Aw don't be such a spoilsport!" Rhydian whined.

"I'll make it a short one" Jimi whispered.

"No, what I don't get is why you're letting these guys push you around! You're Jimi!"

"And sometimes people change!" Jimi yelled back at me, silencing me,"I'm not that bully anymore, I don't want to be!"

I said nothing surprised. I saw the honest raw look in his eyes. A mixture of confusion, hurt, pity and most of all guilt. Jimi felt guilt. He cared..

Suddenly Jimi ran out of the Kafe.

My first instinct was to run after him. So I did leaving the game to continue.

I sniffed hard and ran as fast as I could. My heart was thumping, where was he?

Then I saw him. Crying against a wall.

I stopped just inches away from his crouched body.

"Jimi.." I whispered. He got up up and tried to walk off but I held onto his shoulder and span him around.

The sight of his teary face made me lose a tear from my eye.

"It's not fair.. When everyone makes out you're this person but you're not anymore. You've grown up... You've changed. But no one realises"

"I think I understand" I whispered a couple more tears dropping from my glistening eyes.

Jimi hesitantly put a hand up to my face and brushed the tears away gently.

"I'm sorry" I muttered.

"It's fine, I'm crying too"

"No!" I told him and pinned him against the wall,"I'm sorry for not realising sooner!"

My eyes met Jimi's and I leaned in gently brushing my lips against his before pulling away sharply.

"You don't have to change fully" I told him with a small smile.

Jimi looked into my eyes and pressed a brief kiss against my lips. He pulled away slightly, before gently pushing me back up against the wall. He looked confused.

"Can I..?" he asked.

"Ugh just shut up and kiss me!" I shouted before roughly pressing my face to his and kissing him.

I pulled away realising that I had no idea how to kiss at all.

"Um.. Maybe you should lead.." I mumbled blushing.

"Maybe I should" he whispered, eyes sparkling, and the second his lips touched mine, I felt fire.

It's strange, being a wolfblood I have always stayed away from fire, not trusting it but when I was with Jimi, I felt it so strongly and I wasn't scared.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go.

Sadly I couldn't. We pulled away panting heavily, and my heart was racing, despite the fact that I hadn't moved an inch from Jimi the whole time he was kissing me.

"Whoa.." He said, about as shocked as me and realising where his hands still were, he jolted back with a start.

"I quite liked that. Maybe even as much as running. Can you do that again?" I asked.

Jimi looked up at me and smiled,"That was your first kiss wasn't it?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"Well we best get going.." he muttered moving away.

My arm unconsciously shot out and grabbed his shirt pulling him towards me.

"An extra two minutes can't hurt can it?"

Jimi smirked but I saw some happiness in his eyes.

I pulled his head towards mine, when I heard a shout.

"Oi lovebirds. I think you've completed the dare!" We turned surprised as we turned around to see everyone from the party standing with knowing faces.

Jimi simply smiled back before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Bring on the next one!"


End file.
